NCIS My Life
by emmybaby
Summary: What if Kelly never died, what if even tho everyone thought she died, but now is working at ncis for her own father. K T Gibbs Abby Jenny. summary isnt very good. reading is better


_Here is my first NCIS story. I hope everyone likes it. _

_What if Kelly never died and life went on. All from Kellys POV_

_No copyright Infringment intended. I dont own anything. All Characters from NCIS_

_are owned by NCIS people. For entertainment only......_

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_When I was released from the hospital after the family van exploded, the doctors told me that my mom had died in the bombing and my father had been killed overseas. I have never been so alone in my entier life. Since I was only eight years old a social worker was sent to the hospital to take me to my new home. After that I was known as Kelly Parker, my old life left behind. As far as I know everyone I used to know thinks I deid along with my mother. No one knows the real story as to why I was found alive, why I wasn't found in the backseat of the van. Truth is I had forgotten my doll in the garden at the front of our home, mom had gone to the car to start it, thats when it happened the van exploded with my mom inside. The blast got to me throwing me into the side of the house knocking me out. I don't remember anything after that. _

_My new family are wonderful they have spent so much time helping me cope with the loss of the only family I ever had. They have given me everything I ever needed growing up. My mom Claire is a museum curtator at the Smithsonion which is why we moved to Washington DC four years ago. My dad Greyson is a speical agent for the FBI. He loves his job so much. Family means everything to me._

Today I start my new job with NCIS. Navel Criminal Investigative Services. I have put the past behind me. With all of the therepy I have been through in the past 13 years I have put all of my memories of the past into a lock section of my brain. All of my thoughts on the present and the future.

I got off the elevator at NCIS looking fo the directors office.

"Hi, can I help you" a sexy youngish man asked me almost immediatly.

"I am looking for the directors office." I told him

"Oh right up those stairs and it's the last on the left."

"Thank you sir"

"Please it's Tony." he replied.

"Tony." Just then a woman walked over with a smirk plastered on her face. She's beautiful with a small round face, light skin and dark hair.

"Oh please Tony don't tell me your hitting on this poor girl. Hi I'm Kate"

"Kelly Parker, and if he is he won't get very far." I replied

With that I walked off towards the directors office. The receptionist lead me through the door.

"Jenny Shepard, you must be Kelly Parker"

"Yes."

"Here is your ID badge, keys to the car you will drive. I will now take you to your team now and they will get you settled if you need anything or have any problems with your leader please come and see me, he doesnt take well to new people, but you should be fine, after the loss of McGee he is weary in adding another agent to the force. Mind you it has been 2 years now... Shall we"

"Yes, thank you for the heads up, Director." With that she took me down stairs. We entered the bullpen where Tony the horndog and Kate the sweet lady were sitting.

"Dinozzo, Todd, this is Kelly Parker she is your new team member, where is Jethro"

"Right here Jen, what do you need" a grey haired man said as he rounded the corner into the bullpen.

"Your new team member Jethro, this is Kelly Parker. be nice Gibbs be nice." She walked off towards her office giving special agent Gibbs a look which said to play nice. He must not be very nice.

"Parker, your desk is there. Grab your gear we gotta body at bethesda."

"uh boss thats a hospital" Tony anounced

"Way to point out the obvious Tony" Kate laughed.

"Body was found in the wall in the morgue. Not in a door in case your wondering Dinozzo."

We spent three hours casing the crime scene. My first crime scene, pretty exciting, well not for the dead girl.

"Tony, ID" Gibbs shot out.

"On it boss"

"Kate process the photos of the crime scene"

"On it"

"Parker take the evedince down to Abbys lab." he told me.

"ok"

I headed down to Abbys lab to give her the items we found in the wall were the victim was found. "Hi, Abby."

"Can I help you" a goth looking woman said to me.

"Yes Agent Gibbs sent me here to give you the evedince from the Bethesda crime scene."

"Oh thank you. Who are you"

"Special Agent Kelly Parker, I am Agent Gibbs new team member." I told her matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well Hi. So its your first day huh"

"Yep. So is Gibbs easy to work for."

"For me ya, but itll take a while for him to get used to you. He was really ton after we lost Tim, we all were." she told me.

"Oh. So does he always call us by our last names or is it just me."

"Well if he is mad he calls Tony and Kate by their last names but most of the time he just uses their first. umm you on the other hand will probaly always be Parker."

"If I asked why would I be overstepping my newbie bondries." I asked her.

"Probly, your best bet would be to look it up on your computer, that way I cant get in trouble for saying anything. Oh and look up Tony and Kate as well to throw of suspicion."she laughed.

"Ok. Thank You Abby."

"sure thing Kelly"

*****************

Upstairs Tony had finally found and ID on the dead girl found in the wall. While Kate had found a few interesting facts in the photos. "Her name is Private Irena Brinks, her post is at the hospital, she is a medical student who was last seen interning."

"I found a mark in the wall where Brinks was found it seems to be made by a shovel. We found particals of wood most likely from the shovel on the floor, they are down with Abby." Kate told Gibbs "Ducky is still working on the Autopsy."

The team set off to work on finding out all the information for the case. While I sat at my desk and listened to everyone doing their jobs, taking in all the insides of this job, I also set forth on my quest to find out about my new team mates. I began with Kate. I learned that she is a catholic who used to protect the president. She was tracked by a terroirist named Ari Hasswari. Tony, worked as a baltimore cop before arriving here at NCIS. He survived the plegue a few years back and was part of the team to save Kate from said terrorist. He is also from a rich family but was cut off when he was fifteen years old. Now Gibbs. Ex marine married four times divorced three. Gibbs, why does that name sound familiar to me. I dug through my mind to find the connection I so desperatly needed. I was a gibbs. No it can't be my father died at war there is no way he could be here now. But he looks like him and sounds like him. Then I read, "was badly injured at desert storm, family killed in car bombing. Daughter Kelly wife Shannon." Oh my god, he is my father. What to do. At least now I know why he wont call me Kelly, he has no idea that I am his daughter, he thinks I died in that bombing. How am I going to tell him. Perhaps I should talk to Abby about this or the Director.

I went back down to the lab to ask for Abby's advise. "Abby can I talk to you"

"Of course Kelly, what can I do for you."

"I umm I found out why Gibbs wont call me by my first name. Only I have a confession to make."

"What is it I promise I wont say anything."

"I am--- My birth name is not Kelly Parker, I was adopted when I was 8 years old, My mom had died after our family vehicle exploded. And Abby I was told that my father died at war. Desert storm, when in actuallity he was only injured. Abby I think Gibbs is my father, my name used to be Gibbs, until I changed to put my past behind me. What am I gonig to do, I have no idea how to tell him. What should I do Abby." I blurted out. I needed to know, I can np longer keep this informtion to myself.

"Whoa... Wow umm well I think you should tell him, he has been sad over this for ever. He named a boat after you. I know he loves you so much. He blamed himself for yours and your mothers deaths. go to him explain." abby told me.

"Thank you Abby, your right, That is exactly what I need to do." With that I turned around only to be faced with Gibbs, shock written all over his face. "Gibbs" holy shit "how much did you hear?"

"All of it... Abby what do you got"

"Nothing yet, it takes time Gibbs, I will call Tony and Kate when I do get something. You and Kelly need to go to lunch to talk. Now go." Abby told him

"Alright. Lets go" he drove like a mad man to his destination which was an unknown place, well at least to me.

**********

We pulled up to our old family home. I had no idea it was still in the family or still standing. Haha. I thought it blew up. "You still have this place." I asked him.

"Yup. Fixed up the front of the place."

"Oh. I remember everything. I put it all into the back of my mind to avoide thinkning about it constantly. I remeber the day I woke up and was told thst you had died and that mom didnt make it. I cried for months after that. The Parkers helped me by sending me to different therapists, they were very good parents. I always had everything I ever needed." I told him. I hope he understands.

We entered the basement where he was busy building a boat. It was pretty nice well so far. Without saying anything in response to me he walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. Slient tears ran down his face landing in my hair. I cried right along with him. when he pulled away he said "Thats good kiddo, thats good. I am glad you had a good life after your mom. What happened exactly I was told you were in that van with your mom."

"The neighbors saw me get in but not when I got out to get my doll that was in the garden, mom started the van just as I reached the gardens edge, the blast threw me into the side of the house. Next thing I knew I woke up in the hospital with a social worker who told me that you and mom were gone. Then the Parker family adopted me."

"You have been through so much. I am sorry you had to go throough all of that. I should have tried to find you. I never should have listened to the doctors and the police who told me that you had died. I killed the bastard who planted the bomb in the van. I joined Ncis so I could track him down." he told me.

We talked about our lives for a few hours when Tony called. they had a break in the case and we had to go arrest the suspect. I got to watch my dad in action something I alwasy wanted to do as a little kid. By the end of the week we had become like father and daughter again. However we had to tell Tony and Kate since they were starting to suspect the wrong thing. Tony asked us if we were in a romantic relaitionship. They were very happy for my dad when they finally did find out the truth. Directer Jenny was nice enough to let me stay on his team, she knew all along.

Life couldnt get any better, things were finally looking up. I had my dad back. I had great friends and a great job. I left my appartment and moved back into the house with my dad. We learned a year latter that Tony and Kate had been keeping a romantic relationship from everyone. We were all so happy for them and couldnt wait for the upcoming wedding. Thats a day in the life of our NCIS team.

*Kelly*

Well I hope everyone enjoys this one shot. This is my first nontwilight story and I hope its good. please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
